Nep Combat: Skies of Gameindustri
by TGT Terrorizor
Summary: In the land of Gameindustri, all is not well. ASIC has risen once again. But the Candidates have new allies joining in to help them. Together, the CPUs and a ragtag group of pilots will stop this new threat. The fate of Gameindustri rests in their hands. (My first fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

 _Gameindustri. A land that many people consider to be a haven of the world. In this wonderous place resides 4 Goddesses who governand protect their respective homes: Purple Heart, Goddess of Planetune, The Land of Purple Progress. Black Heart, Goddess of Lastation, The Land of Black Regality. White Heart, Goddess of Lowee, The Land of White Serenity. And Green Heart, Goddess of Leanbox, The Land of Green Pastures._

 _Over the years, this beautiful continent has seen many peaceful days. But this wasn't always true._ _Long ago, an organization calling themselves ASIC (Arfoire Syndicate of Crime) had threatened the very peace that kept Gameindustri together. Lead by a being called The Deity of Sin, this group of evil had captured the 4 Goddesses of the lands for 3 years before they were finally rescued by their younger siblings. Together, along with other allies, they defeated ASIC, destroyed The Deity of Sin, and brought peace to Gameindustri once more._

 _It was thanks to the CPUs and the Candidates that Gameindustri would see another day. Years have passed since that day, and now the lands have advanced into many more technological breakthroughs, ranging from air and space flight to advanced computer simulations of aerial exercises. These aeronautical developments would change the lands forever. In light of this, they were in need of recruitment for pilots of vast skill. Little did Gameindustri know that these pilots would one day be the key to stopping a terror unlike anything the world has ever seen before._.. _This is their story._

* * *

 **General POV**

It was a beautiful day in Planetune. A blue sky with the sun shining high over the world, with clouds slowly moving over the city. This, of course, is practically a normal thing that goes on every day of the week. As the wind blows a gentle breeze of fresh air, the silence would soon be disturbed by the distant roar of an jet engine coming from the horizon.

A fighter jet was flying through the sky at a steady pace. It had a purple stripe going down the middle of the craft and purple colorings on both the wing tips and tail wings. It was an aircraft called the F-16XF Gyrfalcon, an experimental plane that has been designed for testing a new flight system called COFFIN (Connection For Flight Interface). In place of a window, an armored plate fitted with sensory cameras take in images of its surroundings and then transmit them to the inside of the craft via view screen. On its wings is a Planetune Air Force mark, symbolizing its allegiance to its country. Its most remarkable detail, however, is the emblem on its tail. It resembled a purple gemstone in the shape of a star.

The purple fighter jet was making sharp turns and a few loops in the sky. Its acrobatics were an amazing sight to behold. After a few minutes of looping and turning, it came back to a level flight again. As the purple craft stabilized, the nose of the plane was facing what looks to be an air base just outside of the city of Planetune. The pilot inside of the cockpit had a clear view of the airfield.

"This is Amethyst 1. My scheduled test flight is now complete. This baby is doing nicely. Requesting permission to land," said the pilot flying the aircraft.

"Control Tower to Amethyst 1, roger. You are cleared to land," the control tower responded.

Amethyst 1, the pilot of the purple fighter, proceeded to lower the craft's landing gear. His plane slowly descended towards the runway. At last, its tires safely touched down on the pavement as the plane started to slow down. Soon it made its way near a hangar and came to a stop. Some technicians and pilots had gathered where the plane was at.

Amethyst 1 opened up his cockpit as a ladder was brought up. He got up from his seat and climbed down. One of the pilots walked up to him.

"Those were some fancy moves Captain. That makes another good test flight," he said.

"Eh, they weren't that fancy Josh. My craft still needs a little work. And please, just call me Frank when we're not on sortie, okay?" said Amethyst 1.

"Yes sir Cap- Uh, I mean, Frank" stuttered Josh.

Frank is a fighter pilot in the Planetune Air Force, as is his friend Josh. They both have the same blue eye color, but their hair styles were different. Frank has brown hair, while Josh has black hair. They're both good friends and have been friends since highschool. They wanted to become air force pilots one day, and now they have. Both Frank and Josh fly in the same unit called Amethyst Squadron. They're comprised of 6 members, with Frank being the lead flight and Josh being his number 4.

"So how are Olivia and Veronica doing?" Josh asked.

"They're doing well. They said that they're going to the Planetune Tower today," Frank answered.

They looked over towards the city. In the center of it was a giant skyscraper. It was taller than any of the other buildings in the country. This is what the residents of the Land of Purple Progress call "Planetune Tower." To them, it is the pride of the people. It is the heart of the country, and acts as the capital of Planetune.

"It's definately a beautiful sight. Wish I was up there. I could use a little break and do some sight seeing," said Josh.

"Now don't start slacking off yet Josh. Soon it's going to be your turn in the air," replied Frank.

"Oh cut me some slack man," laughed Josh.

"Yeah, you should lighten up a little sometimes," said a voice from behind.

Both Frank and Josh turned around to see another one of their friends. Her name was Jessy. She was wearing a flight suit just like them. Her brown eyes sparkled as a tiny breeze blew against her blonde hair. She was a good person to talk to for advice or other things. She could also be seen training the other rookie pilots in the air sometimes. She was Amethyst's number 2.

"Jessy, have you seen Geoff around here?" asked Frank.

"He's at the mess hall. He said he got another case of the munchies," said Jessy.

"He's gonna make himself get fat at this rate," said Josh.

"Well, he's always working out sometimes, so I guess he burns off that fat by exercising. That probably explains his bottomless stomach," Jessy added.

"Well next time you see him, tell him that his plane is almost ready to go again after that mishap with his landing gear," Frank informed her.

"You do know that it wasn't his fault that his gear broke when he landed, right?" she asked.

"I know. But pilots are also responsible for their planes. Still, you're right. It wasn't his fault. The technicians didn't check his plane properly before takeoff," said Frank.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna go find him now. After that, I'm gonna go freshen up. Training the nuggets all day can get tiring sometimes. See you guys later," Jessy said as she waved and walked away.

"Alright Josh, you're test flight is up next. Get your plane ready for takeoff," Frank said.

"Alright, but you owe me another soda," replied Josh.

As they both went towards the hangar, Josh turns around and looks into the sky. Frank looked back at his friend in confusion.

"Hey Josh, what's wrong?" he asks his friend.

"Yo, do you see that out there?" Josh says, pointing to the sky.

"No, I don't see anything. What is it?" Frank asks.

"There! Right where I'm pointing at," says Josh. Frank looks to where he's pointing. He sees a small glimmer of light out in the distance. He grabs his binoculars to see what the unknown object was. He could see that it was a fighter jet in the sky. But something about it looked wrong to Frank.

"I never seen that before," he said. "It doesn't look like one of ours."

It had colors that were different than those of Planetune's jets. And it didn't have any Planetune Air Force marks on it. It was also carrying missiles on it's wings.

"New pilot maybe?" ask Josh.

"No, there is definately something not right about that aircraft," replied Frank. "It doesn't match our air force markings. Wait... there's more of them."

Through his binoculars, he could see some more fighters coming from behind. They were the same as the first one. They had different colors, no Planetune Air Force mark, and are armed with missiles.

 _"What is going on here?"_ Frank thought.

Then, without warning, the lead fighter fires a missile. It was heading straight for Planetune. Frank and Josh looked on in shock as the missiles speeds towards Planetune Tower, the same building that Frank's wife Olivia and daughter Veronica were visiting. The missile hits the top of the tower, the distant sound of the explosion breaking the silence.

"Oh my Goddess..."

Frank dropped his binoculars and fell to his knees, looking on in disbelief after seeing what just transpired. His thoughts raced and his heart sank. He didn't know what to think.

"Olivia! Veronica!" he exclaimed.

Josh looked down to his friend. He didn't know what to do for him. Suddenly, the air raid sirens were sosounding off everywhere, from the air base to the city in Planetune. The base's intercoms turned on as the base commander's voice spoke through it.

"Attention all units in Planetune Defense Air Force Base! Planetune is under attack! This is not a drill! All pilots are to enter their fighters and takeoff immediately! We repeat, all units in Planetune Defense Air Force Base! Planetune is under attack! This is not a drill! All pilots are to enter their fighters and takeoff immediately!"

This was a day unlike any other. A day that would change Gameindustri forever. The invasion of Planetune had begun.

* * *

 _ **Hello there. If you're reading this, it means you read the first chapter of my first fanfic. This story is based off of a roleplay I did with my friends on the internet some time ago, and I thought I'd remake it into a fanfiction. This is my first story, though, so there might be some mistakes or mispelling that I have made. If you like this story, please let me know what you think. I'd really like to make some more chapters for this. Any help is also much appreciated.** **Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful rest of the day and I'll see you again in a later chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Invasion of Planetune

**_Chapter 2: Invasion of Planetune_**

 **Frank's POV**

I could not believe what I saw. A missile had hit the Planetune Tower. The very same place were my wife and daughter were going to. I could see the smoke all the way from where I was standing. My thoughts were running like mad. I had feared that the worst had happened. I didn't want to believe that they were dead. I couldn't stomach the thought of losing them. They were the most precious things I ever had in my life.

I just kept staring at the scene, my mind in deep thought. Then, the sounds of the air raid sirens had snapped me out of my thoughts as the intercoms came on.

"Attention all units in Planetune Defense Air Force Base!" said someone through the loud speakers. It was the base commander's voice. He almost sounded like he was in a panic. "Planetune is under attack! This is not a drill! All pilots are to enter their fighters and takeoff immediately! I repeat, all units in Planetune Defense Air Force Base! Planetune is under attack! This is not a drill! All pilots are to enter their fighters and takeoff immediately!"

Me and Josh looked at each other with concern in our eyes. We didn't know what to think. But we both agreed on one thing: Planetune was in danger.

"Josh, go get the others and tell them to get to their planes immediately," I said to my friend. "We've got to stop this attack on our home."

"You got it dude. I'll see you in the air," he said as he turns away to find our squad mates.

I looked back at the sight of the tower, black smoke still coming from the top. It was an awful thing to see it be ruined like this. To make matters worse, my wife and daughter were somewhere out there in the middle of it all. For all I know, they could either be in a safe place, or something bad has happened to them. But I couldn't grieve on that right now. Right now Planetune is under attack, and I have to go and help our country from being sieged. I ran towards the hanger where my fighter was stationed at, and then proceeded to wait until my wingmen arrive.

* * *

 **General POV**

After a few minutes of waiting, Josh came back with Jessy and the rest of Frank's wingmen. Their names were Carmine, Geoff, and Zach. Carmine was the team's number 3, Geoff was number 5, and Zach was number 6. Together, all six pilots made Amethyst Squadron.

"Alright guys, I don't know who's attacking Planetune, but I'm not going to allow them to hurt any more innocent lives. You guys with me?" said Frank.

They all shouted "Yeah!" and proceeded to get to their fighters. Before Frank got into his jet, however, his friend Josh stopped him for a second.

"Frank," he said. "Don't worry about them. I'm sure they're going to be fine."

Frank, of course, knew what his friend was talking about. He still couldn't stop thinking about Olivia and Veronica. But he knew he had a country to protect too, so right now he would focus on keeping Planetune safe. He nodded to his friend and they both went to their fighters.

Amethyst would be using the F-16C Fighting Falcon, the predecessor of the F-16XF Gyrfalcon. Unlike the Gyrfalcon, the F-16C did not use any COFFIN technology, but instead featured a standard onboard control panel and other equipment. The window cockpit was also used for this fighter. Once Amethyst got into their planes, they fired up their engines. As they hummed louder and louder, Amethyst Squadron would slowly move their planes out of the hanger and towards the runway. Their radios picked up some communication chatter as they moved.

"They hit Planetune Tower!" one voice said.

"I want a damage assessment, now!" another voice added.

"Enemy bombers are in Planetune's city area! We've already taken extensive damage from them!" a third voice shouted.

Amethyst Team had started to position their planes on the runway. From where they were, they could see that things were getting worse. They could see fighters chasing one another, and bombers dropping their payload on the land.

Soon Amethyst Team was at the end of the runway and were on stand by, waiting for the control tower to give clearance for takeoff.

"Amethyst Squadron, scramble! You are cleared for takeoff!" said the control tower at last. Amethyst Team started up their engines. The sound of their exhaust gets louder and louder as they start to move down the runway. They move faster and faster, and at last they slowly ascend to the air. When they reach a safe altitude, they fold up their landing gear and climb higher into the sky.

"Amethyst Squadron, altitude restrictions cancelled. Protect Planetune!" said the control tower. The control tower continued. "Cerberus Team, runway clearance granted. Takeoff when ready. All aircraft under airborne command's jurisdiction following takeoff. This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

Amethyst soon stops climbing and race for the city area of Planetune. On the way, they pick up a radio message. It was from Planetune's Goddess Purple Heart.

"This is your goddess Purple Heart, ruler of the Land of Purple Progress. I am now issuing a state of emergency to all citizens of Planetune. Our country is under attack by unknown forces of hostile intent. They are possibly planning to overthrow our very land that we call home. All citizens are to take shelter or evacuate immediately. Our defense forces, including myself, will protect you from harm. We will defend our home at all costs. That is all."

Amethyst could hardly believe what they heard. Their home country was under siege, and the Goddess of Planetune was there to help stop the invasion. They knew that this was serious. They now know that they must do what they have to do to protect their land.

As they caught sight of the city area, they could see that things were just as bad as they had feared. Fighters were everywhere, bombers were attacking the ground, and some buildings were burning. The sight of this made Amethyst sick to their stomaches. Just then, their radios chirpped.

"Air Warning and Control System (AWACS) Sky Ghost to all scrambling defense craft. The situation is critical. We are currently in a state of emergency. Our nation is under attack by unknown forces. We must do whatever we can to fend them off," said the AWACS.

"This is Amethyst Squadron, we are proceeding towards the city area now," said Frank.

"Amethyst, you are authorized to engage any hostile craft above Planetune. Don't let them take over our country," replied the AWACS.

"Roger," said Frank. "Amethyst 1 to all aircraft, follow my lead. We will protect Planetune."

"Roger!" said the rest of the squadron.

 _"May our Goddess Purple Heart smile upon us,"_ Frank thought as he and his team entered the ensuing battle above the city.

Amethyst Squadron could see missiles flying everywhere, leaving trails of smoke behind them, while bombers toss their payload to the ground below. They could see buildings spewing smoke due to the bombings. It was looking like a bad dream, but this was all real.

"Amethyst 1 to all units, we need to stop the enemy from destroying Planetune. Amethyst 3 and 4, protect the capital area. Amethyst 5 and 6, keep the city area from being bombed. Me and Amethyst 2 will take out the opposing fighters," Frank ordered his wingmen.

"Roger!" they all responded as they all separated into three groups of two planes.

"Enemy reinforcements. Stay alert," said an unknown voice in the radio. Amethyst Squadron assumed that it belongs to the enemy.

"This is Path Master of the 27th Squadron, the enemy is expanding their field of attack. Stay alert," said another voice. This one was an ally. Path Master was a friend who would sometimes be seen assisting Amethyst Squadron on sortie.

"Roger that Path Master," replied Frank. "Amethyst 1 to all units, do not let the enemy surround you. Use your special weapons to quickly clear them out."

"Amethyst 2, roger!" she replied. She then spotted a group of four enemy aircraft inbound to the city. Amethyst 2 moved in to intercept. She switched to his long range 4 Air-to-Air Missile (4AAM). Jessy then gets a lock on all four craft.

"Amethyst 2, Fox 3!" she shouted as she pressed the missile launch button, firing all four missiles at the targets. They closed in and all of them hit their mark.

"Bandits down! I got them!" said Amethyst 2 enthusiastically.

"Great, but don't get cocky," said Amethyst 1.

"All hands to combat! All ships, set guns to terminate enemy forces over Planetune! Get the anti-air guns ready for battle!" said a fleet captain. They were going to defend the bay area of Planetune.

"Focus all anti-aircraft guns on those bombers. Don't let them get any closer," said an allied ground unit.

"Attention all citizens of Planetune. We interrupt this brodcast for an emergency news report," said a news reporter on the radio. "This is live from the scene. Planetune is curruntly under attack by hostiles of unknown origin. The damage apparently extends throughout the entire city. Everyone is to immediatly evacuate from their homes at once. Follow your officer's instructions and do not panic."

"Please be safe..." said Frank worriedly. He was still shaken badly after witnessing Planetune tower being hit.

Suddenly, an enemy aircraft was behind Amethyst 2. Frank saw this and moved quickly to intercept.

"Amethyst 2, you have a bandit on your six. I'll get him off you. Break!" he said.

"Got it boss," Amethyst 2 replied. She swerved her plane to the right as the enemy craft tried to keep pace and follow her every move. Amethyst 1 got closer to the tailing bandit and soon he achieved a lock-on.

"Amethyst 1, Fox 2!" he exclaimed as he fired a missile. The enemy plane wasn't able to maneuver in time and was hit by the missile, now going down in pieces and smoke.

"Good shot boss! Thanks for the save!" said Amethyst 2.

"Sure. Now c'mon, let's keep on these guys," replied Frank. Suddenly, AWACS Sky Ghost chimed in on the radio.

"We've got an ID on the invaders. We're engaged with ASIC's private military forces," he said.

"ASIC is the one attacking us?!" said Path Master on the radio.

"ASIC has been in shambles for years ever since the Deity of Sin was destroyed. Looks like they've finally snapped," said Amethyst 5.

ASIC was an organization that operated in illegal activities, ranging from black market deals to pirated services and many other things. Their ultimate goal, however, was to serve and revive the Deity of Sin, also known as Arfoire, and bring a new world order to Gameindustri, even at the cost of bringing destruction to it in the process. Now it would seem that ASIC has returned and it would seem that they intend to bring chaos to Gameindustri once more.

 _"What? ASIC is back?!"_ Frank thought to himself. He was just as surprised as his allies.

Meanwhile, Amethyst 3 and 4 were dealing enemy aircraft. One bandit got behind Amethyst 3, but soon they see some transport aircraft fly into the airspace. They dropped what appeared to be airborne tanks. The tanks opened their parachutes and landed safely onto the ground.

"Enemy tanks have made it toward the ground and are heading for the capital area. They're coming at us. Prepare to engage," said an allied soldier.

"So those guys think they can barge into someone's house without even calling first?" remarked Path Master.

"Unbelievable. I say we teach these guys a few manners before we kick them out. Let's split up and engage," said Josh.

Amethyst 3 agreed as they both split up into two directions. Amethyst 3 went to intercept the transports so that they don't send any more tanks, while Amethyst 4 would destroy any tanks that made it to the ground.

"Locked on. Fox 3!" said Carmine as he launched his own volley of 4AAMs at four transports. All of them reach their target and explode upon contact.

"Transport aircraft destroyed," said Amethyst 3 as he watch their burning remains decend towards the ground below. He could still see some airborne tanks with parachutes left. Carmine fired his guns at the parachutes, tearing them up and causing the tanks to fall rapidly towards the ground and crash.

"Nice work! Take care as many of those tanks as you can while they're up in the air. It's like shooting fish in a barrel," said Amethyst 5.

"An intense ground war is taking place in the east district. We strongly urge all citizens of Planetune to stay indoors at this time," said the news brodcaster on the radio.

"Amethyst Squadron, watch your necks out there. Stick with close range targets and run them down," said AWACS Sky Ghost.

"Roger," they all said. The fight in Planetune was getting more intense as missiles and guns fly by. It was chaos.

Josh could see the remaining tanks that already made it to the ground engaged with the allied tanks who were defending the area. He moved in to strike them down while they were busy with the allies.

"Amethyst 4, moving to attack the remaining opposing tanks on the ground," he said. Josh's plane was fitted with Unguided Bombs (UGB), so he had to aim carefully in order to avoid hitting any friendly forces on the ground. He took aim and proceeded to attack.

"Amethyst 4, bombs away!" he said as he dropped two bombs on top of the enemy tanks. Both of them hit their mark and destroy the tanks.

"All enemy tanks are destroyed," said Josh. "How does it look on the ground?"

"You're doing a good job. The ASIC threat level has been reduced," said Sky Ghost. "You should be able to hold out against them, but remain alert at all times."

"Roger that," Josh replied as he and Carmin split up once more to assist their wingmen.

Elsewhere, Amethyst 5 and 6 were engaged with bombers protected by a fighter escort. The bombers were already hitting parts of Planetune, including the airfield that Amethyst Squadron took off from.

"Our runway's been bombed to hell! It's totally useless now!" an allied soldier exclaimed.

"Don't let them get over like that!" shouted Amethyst 6.

"Keep it together Zach. We got to stop those guys before they do anymore damage," said Geoff.

"Yes, you're right... Okay, I'm cool now," said Zach as he and Geoff flew to intercept. Geoff would take out the escort fighters while Zach goes to destroy the bombers.

"Come and get me," Geoff taunted as a fighter got behind him, ready to strike. But Amethyst 5 quickly pulled up in the nick of time as the bandit fired his guns at him. Geoff then got behind the ASIC affiliated aircraft and used his guns to rip the enemy plane to shreds.

"Enemy down!" he said as he watched the plane go down.

Zach was right behind the first bomber. As he was about to fire, the bomber suddenly started firing bullets from the rear. Amethyst 6 quickly swerved to avoid the incoming fire.

"Those bombers have got some nasty guns on them. Gotta be careful on the approach," he said.

Zach got behind the bomber once more. Before the bomber could shoot again, he quickly fired his guns at the tail, riddling it with bullet holes. He managed to take out the gunner. He then fired a missile at the bomber, hitting and turning it into a fiery inferno.

"Bomber is on it's way down!" Zach exclaimed.

"I got eyes on the other one. Fox 2!" said Amethyst 5 as he fires a missile and destroys the other bomber.

"Nice shot," said Amethyst 6, but then he notices something. The other two bombers were heading for the capital area.

"This is Amethyst 6, two bombers got by us and are heading for the capital area! We can't reach them in time!" he alerted.

"I'm on it!" said Amethyst 1. He was determined not to let anything happen to Planetune. He was close to the bombers. They were about to drop their load. He had to act fast.

"Amethyst 1, Fox 2!" he shouted as he fired two missiles at the bombers, hitting both of them at the same time. They swerved away from the capital area and into the fields below.

"Bombers destroyed. That was too close," Amethyst 1 said, wiping a bit of sweat off of his forehead.

"That's what I like to hear! Our Planetune Air Force is holding down the enemy. Keep it up!" the news reporter cheered on over the radio.

"The ASIC threat level is even lower now. Drive them out of Planetune," said Sky Ghost.

"Amethyst 1 to all aircraft, switch to attacking remaining enemy bandits. We have a fight to finish," he said.

"Yes sir!" they responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, over the waters near Planetune, moving in through the cover of the clouds, a gigantic airship was slowly moving its way towards the Land of Purple Progress. The airship looked like a large whale with huge wings on each side, with dozens of engines keeping it airborne. The tides of battle were about to shift.

"Colossus to Gorgon Squadron, we are prepared to launch," said the captain of the giant airship.

Flying far ahead were black fighter jets with red markings on them. They were Su-33 Sea Flankers, aircraft that were able to launch from the swater via aircraft carrier. The nose of their planes had what appeared to be snake eyes and a snake's mouth bearing its fangs. They were proceeding towards Planetune as well.

"Gorgon Leader to Colossus, we will comence mission operations once your delivery is complete," said the flight lead as the black planes acended to higher altitude.

"Attention all aircraft, we are ready for Stratos missile launch. Begin the countdown," said the Colossus captain.

Hatches on top of the airship started to open up, revealing dozens of giant warheads ready to launch at any moment.

"Booster ignition complete," said one of the crew members. "Launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fire!"

The giant missiles zoom out of the airship and then move towards Planetune. They fly over the Gorgon Squadron as they too continue to move to the same location.

"Engage the enemy at will following Stratos impact. Finish them off." the leader stated.

* * *

Back in Planetune, the battle was starting to turn towards the favor of the allies and Amethyst Squadron. But as they were about to sweep the rest of the ASIC aircraft, AWACS Sky Ghost chimed in.

"Attention all aircraft. Unknown bogeys are approaching Planetune at high speed," he said, but then... "Huh? What's this?... Missiles?!"

A dozen warheads zoomed into Planetune airspace. They then suddenly detonated in midair, creating huge explosions and shockwaves in the air. Some allied fighters got caught in the explosions and were shot down.

"Woah!" exclaimed Frank. He felt his plane shake from the shockwaves of the blasts.

"Amethyst 2 to all aircraft. Is everyone alright?" Jessy said worriedly.

"Amethyst 4 here, I'm still in the green," replied Josh.

"Amethyst 3, 5 and 6 all present and accounted for," added Carmine.

"AWACS, what the hell just happened? Multiple cruise missiles just exploded in midair! Half of our allies have been wiped off the radar!" reported Frank.

"All units, stand by. We're trying to analyze the situation," said Sky Ghost. After a few seconds he added "Multiple cruise missiles inbound towards Planetune. More missiles are incoming towards current airspace. All aircraft, evasive maneuvers!"

As soon as he said that, more missiles appeared and exploded in midair. It was as if the sky was on fire. Amethyst Team swerved their planes away from the blast zones as the shockwaves vibrated their craft fiercely.

"What even is that? Where are they coming from?" said Path Master

"All allies, those are no ordinary cruise missiles. Evade like hell if you want out of this alive!" shouted Carmine.

 _"Damnit... What about Planetune? What about our people?"_ Frank thought.

Suddenly, he noticed something else coming from far off: more aircraft were approaching. They were different from before, but their markings meant they were not friendly. And as if on cue, AWACS Sky Ghost alerted everyone on the radio.

"Warning! Additional enemy reinforcements have been spotted on radar. You don't want to know how many," he said.

The mysterious Gorgon planes were leading the charge as many more planes followed behind them.

"This is Gorgon 12. Target acquired. Moving to engage," one of them said.

"Calling all Gorgon planes. Planetune shall be ours for the taking," said the Gorgon leader.

Frank could see the black and red colored jets just ahead of him and his team.

"Amethyst 1 to all aircraft, new enemy aircraft are closing in. Move in to engage and destroy," he said.

"Roger," his wingmen replied as they moved to engage the enemy fighters.

The black jets suddenly fire their missiles from long rannge as they break their formation to split up and surround Amethyst Team.

"Missiles! Evade!" exclaimed Frank. Everyone quickly steers away from the incoming projectiles.

"Amethyst, split up and engage!" he ordered as his team broke formation to attack the black fighters.

Amethyst 2 got behind one of the fighters and was about to get a lock on when the enemy suddenly jinked sharply to the right. Jessy was baffled as she tried to keep pace, but the black fighter kept zig-zagging at every turn.

Amethyst 4 was being tailed by two other black jets that somehow got behind him. They fired their guns at him as he desperately evaded. A couple of bullets hit his canopy, but thankfully didn't hit his head in the process.

"This is Amethyst 4, I got two of them on my six! My canopy's grazed by bullets! Somebody help me!" Josh exclaimed.

"I'm on them," replied Carmine as he swooped in to help. He got behind the two jets while they were distracted with Josh. He soon got close enough for a lock on and fired a missile at one of the aircraft. The black jet broke away and evaded the missile.

Carmine wasn't going to let up as he moved closer towards the other tailing fighter. He fired his guns at the black aircraft, hitting it in the engines. The pilot bailed out as it turned into a scorching blaze.

"I got'em off you Josh. How's your plane?" Carmine asked.

"Still good to go. Thanks for the assist," replied Josh.

"Gorgon 4 is down," said one of the enemy pilots.

"Careful now. At least some of them know what they're doing," said another one of the pilots. The black fighters suddenly changed their flight patterns, getting a bit more aggressive.

Geoff and Zach were squaring off against two black bodied planes in a deadly dance above the Planetune bay area. One of the enemy fighters fires a missile at Zach, but he sees it and moves away just in time. Geoff gets a missile lock on the other craft, but when he fired his missile, the black craft deployed flares, causing the missile to swerve from it's intended target.

"Man, these guys are a lot better than those other ASIC goons," remarked Zach.

"No kidding. They must be special forces," added Geoff.

The enemy planes were coming back around for another attack. But one of them moved too slow. Geoff and Zach took this opportunity to get behind him in a two on one attack. They moves in close and fired their guns, tearing up the wings on the black craft as the pilot bailed out.

"Hoo-rah!" Geoff and Zach said in their successsful kill.

"What is happening here? We just lost two of our aircraft," said one of the pilots in the black and red fighters. They were growing concerned now. They never dealt with an enemy who could keep up with them. The same could be said with Amethyst.

"Guys, here come those crazy cruise missiles again! Look out!" Jessy yelled as explosions shook Amethyst Squadron's planes. Things were getting more intense now.

"Large-scale explosions are apparently occuring in midair. No further details as of yet. We now strongly urge all citizens to evacuate in a calm and sufficient manner. We repeat..." said the news reporter on the radio. The brodcast wwas soon interrupted by AWACS Sky Ghost.

"This is Sky Ghost. The CPU of Planetune is issuing an urgent message to all forces. Patching it through now," he said as the radio changes frequencies:

"To all Planetune soldiers currently protecting our country. This is your Goddess Purple Heart, the CPU of Planetune, speaking to you on all channels. We cannot last long under these conditions. If we keep fighting the enemy like this none of us will survive. We must flee from Planetune at once. We are now in a time of crisis, and this is the hardest decision I've ever made. The Guild will give everyone directions to evacuate and regroup. This is my command to all forces fighting to protect our land: Retreat to the east towards Lastation immediately. We must survive in these dark times and find allies to stop ASIC once more. Good luck. And godspeed to all our brave souls."

Frank and his squadron could not believe what they just heard. Their own Goddess ordered a full retreat. To leave Planetune behind, the one very home they swore to protect. It was unthinkable.

"You heard our Goddess everyone. We've been ordered to give up Planetune. All units, break away from this airspace and head east to leave the area," ordered Sky Ghost.

Frank did not like the idea of leaving his home in the hands of ASIC. His wife and daughter were also somewhere down there and he wanted to know if they were safe.

"Are you out of your mind? We can't just abandon our people!" he objected.

"We're militarily at a huge disadvantage. Comply with the order and head east," said the AWACS.

"This is Path Master, I have to agree with Amethyst on this. We're not going anywhere," Path Master responded

"Listen!" Sky Ghost exclaimed. "Its only temporary. The plan is to withdraw, meet up with all our remaining forces in each area, then regroup for a counter attack. We can't afford to lose you. Please, just follow the order."

"Tch!" Frank gritted. He hated the idea. He loved Planetune. Even his wingmen felt the same way. But even they knew that they would not last long at the rate that things were going. Jessy tried to calm Frank down.

"This is Amethyst 2 to Amethyst 1, I think we should do what our Goddess said," she said. "There's a time and place to be a hero. Now isn't one of those times. And I'm certain that your wife and daughter will be fine. Frank, please..."

"..." Frank was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"Don't worry... There will be another time," she reassured.

"...Amethyst Squadron, head east immediately. We're pulling out," Frank finally said.

They soon regrouped and started to head west. However, the enemy fighters they were engaging were still pursuing. Suddenly, he breaks formation as he starts to go after one of the fighters.

"Amethyst 1 to all units. Continue to proceed east. I'll provide cover," he said.

Carmine was going to inteject. "But sir-"

"That's an order! I'll catch up. Now go!" Frank barked.

"...Roger that," said Carmine.

"One of the fighters has broke off and is going after Gorgon 12. It looks like their leader," said one of the Gorgon pilots.

"Our enemies seem to be more skilled than I imagined. Leave this one to me," said the leader.

The leader sped towards Amethyst 1. Frank sees him coming and breaks off his chase from the enemy plane. He banks left, trying to get his pursuer off his back. But the lead craft matched him move per move.

 _"Damn, this guy is a cut above,"_ Frank thought. He then pulled up as a missile flew by his aircraft. As he did this, he slowed down his aircraft to where his enemy overshot and flew past him.

"Gotcha," he said as he fired his guns on the lead plane, crippling the craft with bullet holes. One of the bullets even manages to hit the cockpit.

"Gorgon leader is hit! Are you okay sir!?" said one of the voices from the enemy squadron.

"Damnit! My plane has taken quite a hit," the leader responded. "My leg's been injured. I don't think I can move like this. Planetune is now under our control. All Gorgon units, return to base. Gorgon 2, I'm leaving you in charge."

"Roger that sir. I'll take command from here. I hope you make it," said Gorgon 2. The enemy suddenly started to turn away from the area.

 _"They're bugging out. Time for me to do the same,"_ Frank thought. He started to speed towards the east. He had to catch up with his wingmen fast.

Suddenly, the cruise missiles strike again as more explode in midair. He evaded as the shockwaves rumbled his craft. He could not take much more of this.

Meanwhile his team were worried about him. He said that he'd catch up, but with each passing second, they were starting to lose hope. Then, Jessy noticed something.

"One IFF signal on radar... Its Frank! He made it!" she exclaimed. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Amethyst Squadron, lets get out of here!" said Frank as they joined back in formation. They continued to flee east as cruise missiles explosions occured all around them.

"Amethyst, you are now exiting the airspace. Maintain your heading east to retreat from Planetune and head for the rendezvous point," said Sky Ghost.

As Amethyst Team continued their way, Frank took a long look back towards his home. He wondered if he'll ever see his family again now. But one thing is for sure, he and his team had to survive if they ever hope to take Planetune back.

 _"I promise we'll be back for you. Just a little longer. I promise,"_ he thought sadly.

* * *

It took Amethyst Squadron and the other allies a few hours to reach the nearest allied base in Lastation. They could see Lastation Air Defense Base. The Planetune allies and Lastation units waiting for them to land.

"Amethyst Squadron to Lastation Air Defense Base, requesting permission to land," said Frank.

"This is the control tower, you are cleared to land," said the operator.

The squadron proceeded to lower their landing gear as they approached the runway. They slowed their speed down and lowered their flaps. Soon they touched down on the runway and slowed to a crawl. They moved their planes to the hangers and came to a stop where Planetune and Lastation soldiers awaited them. They got out of their fighters, then the technicians towed their fighters into the hangers. One of the Lastation soldiers stepped foward to greet Frank.

"Good to see you made it. Are you Amethyst Squadron?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," answered Frank. "Why do you want to know?"

"Your Goddess explained the situation to everyone, including our Goddess. They've requested that everyone form up for a scheduled meeting about the current crisis that's happened," said the soldier.

 _"Wow, news sure travels quick,"_ Frank thought.

"Well then, guess we better go and see what they both have to say," Jessy said.

Frank nodded as two soldiers led him and his team towards one of the buildings.

* * *

It wasn't long before they found many soldiers of Planetune and Lastation seated in the briefing room. Frank and his group proceeded to take their seats. Suddenly, as soon as everyone was seated l, the lights began to focus on two microphone stands. From behind the curtains, the Goddesses of both Planetune and Lastation stepped forward to the stands.

"So that's Lady Black Heart? She looks beautiful," whispered Jessy.

"Not as pretty as Lady Purple Heart, that's for sure," remarked Zach.

"Keep it down guys, they're about to speak," hushed Frank. They all went silent as two screens suddenly lit up, revealing two faces. It was the Goddesses of Lowee and Leanbox.

 _"Even Lady White Heart and Lady Green Heart are here too? This is serious,"_ Frank thought to himself. When the microphones turned on, Lady Black Heart was the first one to speak.

"Is everyone here? Good. First of all, we would like to thank you all for coming here. We know many of you have questions that need answering. To put it simply, Gameindustri is under siege by ASIC. Ever since the defeat of the Deity of Sin, ASIC had lost their way for some time. But now it seems that they have come back to haunt us. Therefore, we need to do everything we can to stop them before another disaster brings Gameindustri to the brink of ruin. Goddess Purple Heart will now speak."

Now Purple Heart stepped forward to speak.

"My fellow soldiers. Our people have escaped certain doom because of your valiant efforts on the battlefield. Unfortunately, Planetune, our Land of Purple Progress, has been taken over by ASIC. What's worse is that during the battle, my sister, the CPU Candidate Purple Sister, was kidnapped by ASIC. We currently have no idea on where she might be, but the Guild is looking into that matter."

Frank and his group couldn't believe what they heard. Not only did ASIC take away their home, but they even stooped to kidnapping. They felt disgusted at the very thought. Purple Heart continued her speech.

"Furthermore, ASIC has declared war on all nations of Gameindustri, starting with the takeover of Planetune, as they simultaneously launched a surprise attack on other parts of our lands. Goddesses White Heart and Green Heart will now speak."

White Heart was the first one to speak.

"ASIC has made a daring move to try and take Lowee. As my nation's Goddess, I will not stand by and watch this invasion continue. Our forces are holding them back for now, but it won't be long before Lowee succumbs to their brutality. But we will not stand by and let ASIC have their way. We will fight to defend our home!"

Green Heart was the next one to speak.

"Leanbox has been bombarded by ASIC's forces as well, and we fear they will keep their attack up unless we too surrender to them. As Goddess of Leanbox, I will not allow my people to become a part of ASIC's cruelty. If it is a battle ASIC wants, then it is a battle ASIC gets!"

Then Black Heart soon spoke again.

"Lastation has also been hit by attacks from ASIC, but we had managed to push them away from our land for now. Still, that does not mean ASIC poses a threat to the Land of Black Regality as well, for we are just as vulnerable to ASIC as every other land in Gameindustri. We are currently putting together an army that will counterattack against ASIC."

Purple Heart finally spoke once more.

"In response to these attacks, the Guild has unanimously adopted a resolution of open war against ASIC. All of our countries must unite to stop this terror from spreading. Once our intelligence has been sorted and confirmed, we will immediately regroup and counterattack against ASIC's forces. We will protect Gameindustri, at all costs. This world belongs to us, and only us, the people who desire a peaceful world to call home. That is all."

As everyone was dismissed, it would seem now that Frank's goal was clear: To take back Planetune, stop ASIC, and rescue his family. He and his team will do everything in their power to protect both Planetune and Gameindustri. The war for Gameindustri had begun.

* * *

 ** _Hello there reader. This chapter took a long time to make due to life issues and other activities taking up my time that I barely had any time to work on this chapter, so expect that to happen every so often. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this. And if you did, be sure to leave a review and follow for more chapters. See you in the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Airbase Defense

_**Wow, it's been far** **too long since I last updated this story. But now it's time to change that. After a long hiatus, I return to bring another chapter to this story. Hopefully I don't make any grammar mistakes like I did to the previous chapters.**_

 ** _I never_** ** _forgot about this story, just didn't have much time or motivation when I was making this. But now I feel like putting some work into this once more. It'll be a slow process, but I'll make it work. So, without further ado, enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Airbase Defense_**

 **General POV**

A few days had passed since the evacuation of Planetune. Many civilians were safely moved from the city, taking refuge in other areas, including the neighboring countries of Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox.

Amethyst Squadron was moved to Osiris Airbase, an area near Lastation territory, acting as a temporary base of operations unite many of Planetunes forces could fully regroup for a counterattack against ASIC, which now occupies the city of Planetune.

Frank was still trying to get over the shock of what had transpired. His home had been attacked, his wife and daughter were missing when Planetune Tower came under attack, and now a full scale war had erupted between ASIC and all of Gameindustri. And he was thrust right into the middle of it all in only a few days time. He couldn't stop thinking if his wife and daughter were okay. He hoped they were somewhere safe.

"Is everything alright?", a voice said, snapping Frank out of his thoughts.

Jessy was standing outside of his room. Her face looked concerned. She had never seen Frank in such a state. She wanted to make sure her friend was alright.

"I'm fine", he lied, not wanting to burden his wingman.

"Doesn't sound like you're fine", she replied. "It's about "them", isn't it?"

Frank didn't answer, only lowering his head a little. Jessy walked over and put her han on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him

"Don't worry", she said, "Wherever Olivia and Veronica are, I'm sure they're okay. They have to be. So don't lose hope. Be strong, for them."

"...You're right... Thanks, Jessy", he said finally.

"Sure thing", she said as she smiled. Just then, Carmine entered the room.

"Guys, we got trouble. There's going to be a meeeting in 15 minutes. Get your things together and head to the briefing room on the double", he said, then he rushed away.

"Well, I'll see you there then", said Jessy as she left Frank's room.

Frank was left alone again. As he was getting his uniform together, he pondered for a moment, and wondered what the fate of his wife and daughter would be.

 _"Olivia... Veronica... I'll find you again. I promise",_ he thought.

* * *

 **Frank's POV**

A few minutes later, me and my wingmen were in the briefing room, along with a few other pilots who were stationed at the base. The commander had cleared his throat before speaking.

"Everyone here? Good, let's get started. First off, I'm the commander of this united front, Lewen Gabriel. As many of you know, ASIC has declared war again evry country in Gameindustri, and has captured Planetune as their first act of aggression against us. To make matters worse, the CPU Candidate of Planetune has gone missing, most likely in the hands of ASIC. We are currently trying to unite all forces from each land to combat against ASIC and retake Planetune. But it won't easy, as ASIC has already begun to attck the other nations as well."

A screen showing a map of Gameindustri appeared. Represented as a red color, it showed ASIC starting to spread out from Planetune towards the other nations.

"The enemy has staged a large scale offensive to take over the other nations that neighbor Planetune", the commander continued. "It won't be long before they become overwhelmed. We need to help our allies in these nations and stop ASIC before we lose anymore friendly territory to them."

The screen zoomed in to Osiris, showing red dots moving towards our area.

"Our airbase at Osiris has detected ASIC bombers and fighters approaching this area. They want to stamp us out before we can fully regroup. In less than an hour, they will be above us to destroy this base. We need you pilots to fly out there and intercept them before they reach our base and wipe us off the map. If even one bomber is allowed to go free, they will surely breach our airspace and the mission will end in failure. We are counting on you to stop them. ASIC's invasion must end here. That is all. Dismissed."

As we got up to go to our hangers, our commander called out to me. I told my friends I will be right with them in a few minutes. I walked up to Commander Gabriel.

"Yes sir?", I asked.

"Frank, I heard about what happened at Planetune", Gabriel said. "I'm truly sorry about what had happened. But you must not let this whole event bother you too much. Hell, I have a family to protect too. The Guild will do what they can to help find your wife and daughter. Until then, you're to help our allies and take back Planetune. Understand?"

"Yes sir. I won't let everyone down", I replied.

"Good. Now get out there. Your squadron needs you too", the commander finished. I then proceeded my way to the hanger where my squadron was waiting.

I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I was never prepared to go to war. I may have had flight training in simulated combat, but I never thought I would have to use my skills as a pilot in an actual battle. Now that this war has broke out, it was up to me and my allies to put a stop to this conflict before it gets out of hand.

* * *

 **General POV**

Once everone had prepared their planes, they advanced their crafts towards the runway. Their aircraft were all F-16C Falcons with purple and white stripes on the body and wings, a black nose, and a purple star emblem on the tail. They lined up their planes and were soon ready to take flight.

"Amethyst Squadron, you are cleared for takeoff. Go now", the control tower said over the radio.

Amethyst 2 was the first to get airborne, followed by Amethyst 3, then Amethyst 6, Amethyst 4, Amethyst 5, and finally Amethyst 1. They all raised their landing gear as soon as they were high enough in the sky.

"Altitude restriction lifted. Good luck", the control tower said.

"Amethyst 1 to all planes, form up on me. Lets go", said Frank.

"Roger", they all said as they gathered around Amethyst 1.

"This is AWACS Sky Ghost to all aircraft. The bombers and escorts have already reached the airspace and are heading for Osiris. You must stop them in their tracks," said the AWACS.

"We need to act fast. Our anti-air defense force won't be able to hold them off for long", said Amethyst 3.

"We have radar vehicles on the ground. They should be able to help you out", Sky Ghost responded.

"Roger", said Amethyst 1. "Ground forces, this is Amethyst 1. Whats your status?"

"This is Doberman 1, we've set up radar vehicles around the area", said an allied ground unit. "They'll provide ESM (Electronic Support Measures) to your aircraft. You'll be able to achieve better accuracy with your missiles this way."

"Roger that", said Frank. "Amethyst Squadron, move out and shoot down any bomber you see. Engage the escort fighters if you see an opportunity."

"Roger!" they all said, spreading out to locate and destroy all hostile aircraft.

"First wave of bombers detected. Engage and destroy", said the AWACS.

Amethyst 2, 3 and 4 flew over to the area where the bombers are. A pair of escort fighters were seen on both sides of the bombers.

"Amethyst 3 and 4, distract the escorts. I'll take out the bombers", said Jessy.

"Right, let's do it!", hollered Carmine as he and Amethyst 4 were behind the escort fighters, causing them to break formation from the bombers.

"Enemy fighters. There's our welcoming party. Escorts, turn them into dust", said a bomber pilot over the radio.

Meanwhile, Amethyst 2 was coming up behind the bombers. Soon she gets a lock on one of the bombers and fires a missile. With the ESM activated by the radar vehicles below, the missile made a direct hit, causing the bomber to explode into a fireball.

"We're hit! We've got to bail out!", the pilot of the bomber exclaimed.

"A bomber's been hit!", one of the escorts said. "Don't let the enemy get to them!"

Amethyst 3 was right behind one of the escort fighters. He was perfectly aligned for a missile shot. He soon achived a lock on.

"Amethyst 3, Fox 2!", he said as he fired a missile. The ASIC fighter tried to evade, but was it was no use. The enemy pilot bailed out just before the missile collides with his craft and explodes, sending it down to the landscape below.

"Bullseye!", yelled Carmine triumphantly.

Amethyst 2 had locked on to a second bomber and fired a missiles, nailing a direct hit and shooting it down.

"Fox 2", said Amethyst 4 as he shoot and destroyed another ASIC fighter.

"Escorts are down! Someone help us!" cried a bomber pilot.

"Next time bring more back-up", said Amethyst 2 as she locks on to the third bomber. "Missile away."

She fires at the bomber, hitting it in the right engine, causing it to explode and tear off the right wing. The bomber plummeted towards the ground, leaving a trail of black smoke behind.

"Third bomber down. At this rate we'll get them all", said Jessy. Just then, the AWACS chimed in.

"Another wave of bombers approaching. They are at high altitude. Intercept at once", said Sky Ghost.

Amethyst 1, 5 and 6 were already on their way. They saw four more bombers and six escorts.

"Amethyst 2, 3 and 4, get back to us. We got more coming", called out Frank.

"This is Amethyst 2, roger, we're on our way", replied Jessy.

Just then, a radio transmission could be heard over the radio.

"Soldiers who have fled from Planetune. Resistance is futile. Lay down your weapons and surrender. Allied contintental forces have succumbed to the might of our armies, and wisely admitted defeat. Our merciful leaders in their benevolence have taken upon themselves to restore order to this world of corruption. And yet you insist on wasting away your final days fighting against us when you should rather join us."

"I don't believe this. This is the enemy's propaganda brodcast!", said Geoff.

"Damnit, what a bunch of lies!", added Zach.

"Focus on the mission guys. Don't listen to a word they say", Frank replied.

"Yeah", said Jessy, "we have to believe in our allies out there. They won't give up, and neither will we."

Amethyst 4 could see the bombers and escorts up above as he climbed to intercept. Amethyst 1 followed after him.

"Amethyst 2, fox one!", said Josh as he fired a long range air-to-air missile at an escort fighter. However, the enemy pilot saw the missile coming and moved to evade, deploying flares as the missile rushed by.

"Damnit, I missed", said Josh in annoyance.

"Don't worry, I got him", said Amethyst 1 as he got behind the escort. He came iin close and fires his guns away at the fighter, hitting it in the wings. The enemy pilot bails out in time before the aircraft explodes into pieces.

"Scratch one bandit", Frank said.

"Nice one captain", replied Josh.

Meanwhile, Amethyst 6 was behind the bombers. He had a lock on the multiple bombers.

"Amethyst 6, fox three!", yelled Zach as he launched four air-to-air missiles at once, destroying 2 bombers and damaging another one, while the last missile had missed its target.

"This is Otto 5, I've been hit by a missile", said the pilot of the damaged bomber. "IFF and targeting computer is out. Unable to carry out mission. Withdrawing from combat airpace."

"Looks like that bomber is trying to leave the area. He must've chickened out", informed Carmine.

"He must be badly damaged. Captain, should we let him go?" asked Amethyst 3.

"That bomber is no longer a threat, so let him be", ordered Frank. "Let's focus on stopping the remaining bombers."

"Roger that", said Geoff.

Amethyst 2 was behind the undamaged bomber and was about to fire a missile when the tail of the bomber started to fire anti-aircraft guns at her. She jerked her plane away just in time.

"Watch out, some of these bombers are packing anti-air guns", Jessy informed her wingmen.

"Firing another long range missile then. Fox one!", said Josh as he launched a second long range missile. The missile made impact on the tail of the bomber, causing it to fall out of the sky.

"Bomber destroyed. Is that all?", Josh asked.

"Not quite", said AWACS Sky Ghost over the radio. "Third wave of bombers approaching fast at lower altitude. Drive them out."

"Affirmative. Amethyst Squadron, let's move", Amethyst 1 ordered.

"Roger!", said his wingmen in unison.

Four more bombers were moving at low altitude. There were many escort fighters guarding them this time.

"Amethyst Squadron, distract the enemies for me. I'll move in and take out the bombers", said Frank.

"Roger, just leave it to us", said Jessy.

While Amethyst Squadron fired their missiles to scatter the escorts, Amethyst 1 would move behind the remaining bombers. As soon as he achieved a missile lock he launched a missile at a bomber, clipping one of its wings.

"Three bombers remaining", said the AWACS.

"Let's finish this", muttered Frank to himself as he fired another missile at an enemy bomber again, destroying it and its payload.

"Two bombers remaining," said Sky Ghost.

Frank fired his guns at a third bomber, hitting it in the engines and causing a fireball to ensue, bringing it down to the landscape below.

"One bomber remaining", Sky Ghost informed.

As Frank was about to get behind the last bomber, a warning alarm sounded off in his aircraft. An enemy fighter had got behind him and was about to achieve a missile lock on him.

 _"Crap! This isn't good!"_ , Frank thought as he tried to break hard. Then, just as the enemy bandit was about to fire, he suddenly veered away from Amethyst 1's rear. Amethyst 4 had arrived just in time to save Frank as he got behind the bandit and blasted his guns away, chasing the bandit away.

"Thanks for the save!", exclaimed Frank.

"Don't start celebrating yet. That last bomber is making a run for it", said Josh.

"Not if I can help it!", replied Amethyst 1 as he rushed towards the fleeing bomber. He got a lock and launched his last missile. The missile would hit an engine, blowing it into pieces along with whats left of the bomber.

"All enemy bombers are confirmed down. We somehow plucked every last one of them. The remaining enemy fighters are retreating. Mission accomplished", said the AWACS.

Frank breathed a sigh of relief as heard the news. He couldn't wait to get back to base and land.

"I have to say you handled things well, Amethyst Squadron", continued Sky Ghost.

"Heapin' all that praise on us has got me a little too red in the face to go back home", said Josh.

"Roger that, Amethyst 4. I'll just report you as gunned down and missing in action", replied the AWACS.

"Hey, wait a second! I was joking!", exclaimed Josh.

"Hehehehe", laughed Jessy. "That's pretty harsh, Sky Ghost."

"All planes, mission complete. Time to head on home. And try to make it back for supper", said Frank.All the Amethyst fighters gathered up and flew back to base where they would land and report for debriefing.

* * *

 **Frank's POV**

When everyone got back to the briefing room, Commander Lewen had began to report on the mission results."The enemy bombers that attacked us have been intercepted and destroyed. Enemy aircraft around the Osiris perimeter have also been significantly weakened. Our forces have taken advantage of this opportunity to arrange a counterattack against the enemy. We expect the best from you all. Your actions may decide who wins this war. I, for one, will be counting on you."

As we got up from our seats and went back to our rooms, I took a look back towards the briefing screen and wondered why this war even had to start in the first place. There shouldn't even be a need for any of this senseless conflict at all. One way or another, I will see to it that this war ends as quick as I can, so I can find my family again.

 _"Olivia... Veronica... Just you wait, I'll find you again. I don't care how long it takes, but I will see you again"_ , I thought.

Then I went out of the briefing room and towards the barracks to where my room was stationed, where I would spend my time until the next mission would be announced.

* * *

 ** _And that's the end of the third chapter finally! Gosh, this took way too long to make... To all the people who still follow this story, I deeply apologize for the very long wait. I have been busy with so many things in life that I didn't have time to update this story. Hopefully this won't happen again. Anyway, if you like this, be sure to leave a review, as that will really motivate me more to keep writing this story. Have a good one and I will see you next time!_**


End file.
